A felled tree, referred to as a tree stem or log (these terms are used interchangeably) is preferably delimbed (removing the limbs of the tree) and debarked (removing the bark of the tree) before the tree stem is processed in a log mill. The operations of delimbing and debarking are generally performed separately. Delimbing is often done manually by a sawyer in an operation referred to as snitting. Debarking is accomplished by "beating" the outer surface of the log which breaks the bond between the bark and the wood core. The bark simply falls off the tree stem and accumulates underneath.
The operation of debarking a tree may be accomplished at the logging site or at the mill site. In the latter case, the debarking apparatus is a stationary unit. The apparatus is open under the debarking station and the bark falls onto a conveyor and is converged to a disposal site.
The debarking apparatus used at the logging site must be portable so it can be moved with the logging operation from site to site. This portability requirement generates problems for disposing of the bark. The apparatus when being moved must comply with road restrictions of height and width. There is not sufficient room under the log beaters of the debarking station to provide a conveyor system and still keep the log beaters and their associated mechanism below the maximum height requirements. Thus the portable debarking apparatus cannot simply be provided with an open bottom under the log beaters through which the bark can be dropped onto a conveyor. The invention herein is applicable to both stationary and portable debarking apparatus but as will be explained, has particular application for the portable debarking apparatus.